MLP: The Friend Elements
by Lauren Jur
Summary: this is not Equestria Girls. This is when Sunset Shimmer (unicorn) is taking over the world and everypony has been transported to the human world so they could defeat her. I'd hate it if someone said it was so once again this is NOT Equestria Girls!


Chapter 1

In a land called Equestria, there lived all the ponies you could think of. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rariry were their names. Spike the dragon was Twilight's good friend and assistant for the kingdom of Equestria. One day the kingdom wasn't going quite well. There was a mean pony that wiped every single pony from friendship and made them all negative. But the only ponies that escaped from her spell, were the mane six. They still posessed the friendship elements: Honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic. With those, they could overcome the mean pony and get everyone's friendliness back. It wasn't gonna be easy but they had to be transported to the human world. Twilight and the others were confused about where they were. They had light skin and walked around in their new surroundings. Then, they heard a voice and the voice turned into a hologram. "My darlings, you are now in the human world." said the voice, "But don't be weirded out since you are here to save Equestria." The hologram went away when the message ended. "Wait, Celestia!" Twilight said. "Hmm?" Celestia asked. "We'll do our best!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Goodbye now!" Celestia said and the hologram went away.

Chapter 2

Exploring the world in search of the pony who caused this was something hard to do but they agreed to do it since Princess Celestia had said so. They searched and searched for the answer. "We need to go back and fight the pony." Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah, but doesn't that mean we'll get destroyed to? And even worse, we'll be working for her?" Fluttershy worried. "Don't worry ponies! Pony up!" Rainbow Dash said, "I've got a plan!" "What's the plan, partner?" Applejack asked. "Well, we do what we've gotta do here, and enjoy our lives!" Rainbow Dash said. "I think we should get focused on what we're supposed to do. Go to the core of this place and destroy the pony's spirit." Twilight Sparkle said. "What's wrong with my plan, you egghead?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "HEY!" Pinkie Pie said, "Stop all the fighting and let's get to work!" They agreed and apologized. They all followed Twilight Sparkle to the core. "It's a school!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Not now, Pinkie." Twilight said, "We've got a job to doooooooo" Pinkie had taken her arm and lead Twilight and the other ponies to the school. "Please help me." Twilight Sparkle said. They entered the school and then Twilight Sparkle was amazed. "Such awesome lockers and books!" she said, "I can't wait to learn more than I know already! Let's go!" They talked to the principal and they enrolled. _What was Celestia gonna say when we got back? Equestria High seems like heaven! Books! _Twilight Sparkle thought. The girls saw their uniforms and they felt like heaven to Twilight. The shirt was white and had rich purple on it. Twilight Sparkle looked at the shoes and they were black and the skirts were a khaki with a navy trim.  
Chapter 3

"Thank you." Twilight said, "These are so beautiful!" "You're very welcome. Here, you will learn how to defeat the pony who is diagnosing everypony with negativity." said the principal. "Wh-what? Y-You m-must be the human version of Celestia. I didn't know you have come too. If you're here, then that means Luna is ruling Equestria, trying to help them." Twilight Sparkle said. "That is correct." Celestia said, "I have let Luna stay behind in Equestria to watch over the world while I take principal in this private school I have made only for ponies who have the friend elements still so they can live safely. You may have your own lockers, but you also have dorms you will live in until I have taught you enough about how to destroy her that you can go out and destroy her when she enters the human world. You ponies are lucky you still have your friendship elements because if she reached you all, you would've been done for and not be friends anymore." Everypony gasped. "Calm down, everypony. It's alright, now. Let's focus on destroying her, shall we?" Celestia said. Everypony nodded. "Now, change into your uniforms. We are gonna learn how to destroy this pony!" Celestia said. The ponies smiled and got to work. "All you've gotta do is get your friend elements a little bit stronger before and use them on the evildoer and poof! The pony is gone. Let's help you get them a little stronger."Celestia said. The girls worked and worked to get it done.

Chapter 4

"It is almost time to stop so it's time for bed. Don't forget your very own pajamas so you sleep well." Celestia said,"Now, I've gotta check on Luna. Sleep tight, ponies." She called Luna from the human world. "Hello?" Luna asked. "Oh hello." Celestia said, "How are things going? Twilight and the others are working hard on destroying the pony who is doing this." "It's going well now that I don't need to worry so much." Luna said, "It's night you shall be asleep so that you can rise the next day." "Thank you. Night, Luna. And take care!" Celestia said and hung up. Just like the other ponies, Celestia had fallen asleep. The next morning when the sun started to rise, Celestia was fully awake and went to check on the pony girls. The ponies were still asleep so she let them sleep until it was time for them to wake up. They finally woke up and did their stuff and then were ready to learn. "Now, we need to train your friendship elements again. Could you go check on the bathroom for me? If it is dirty, please help me clean it." Celestia said. The girls entered the bathroom and cleaned it up. "Now, I believe you are ready. In just a few hours, Sunset will appear." Celestia said. "So she's the one who's been doing this stuff? Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight Sparkle said. "How do you know her?" asked the other ponies. "She is my rival. She was a former student of Celestia but rebelled against everything and wants the crown so she's destroying everyone's kindness except for Luna's in order to get to the one who has the crown in her posession, me, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight explained. "how come she didn't get to Luna?" they asked. "Luna used to be a force of evil as you remember in the start and Luna tried everything to destroy her but she couldn't. Even though she is not evil anymore, she holds the power to stay who she is unlike the residents of Ponyville since they don't know very much. We are the only hope there is since we still have our friendship powers. If we destroy Sunset Shimmer with our powers, maybe she could change but if she doesn't, it's her fault and not ours." "Oh, ok." said the ponies. A few hours later, a pony appeared in the human world and turned human. "Is that-her?" Twilight asked. "Yes." Celestia said, "She looks weird but she's not as different as the unicorn back in Equestria."

Chapter 5

The girls got ready to destroy the girl. "You are the only ones that I have not taken the power from!" Sunset Shimmer said. "We will change that." Twilight Sparkle said, "We have been strengthing our friendship powers so we can destroy you and override you!" "Let's see about that." Sunset Shimmer said. "Ponies! Unleash your friendship powers!" Twilight commanded. The ponies used their powers on Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer was not defeated yet though. "Strong friendship elements!" Sunset Shimmer said, "I will not give up until I have the crown, Twilight Sparkle!" Sunset Shimmer was then gone. "Sunset!" Twilight said. "Twilight Sparkle, you have taught me your good ways. Please use your powers to bring me back. I promise I will not destroy the world." Sunset said. "Don't listen to her, Twilight! She's nothing!" Pinkie Pie said. "I shall bring her back. I can feel her heart and feeling her heart, I can tell that she is sorry. When she comes back, she shall show she's sorry by doing good." Twilight Sparkle said. Twilight Sparkle's powers glistened in the daylight of Celestia. Sunset Shimmer has been brought back and looked at everypony. "I'm sorry. I will go back and reverse the spell." Sunset Shimmer said. She went back to Equestria to reverse what she did and made everyone nice again. Then, the ponies and Celestia returned to Equestria.

THE END

Note: This is not Equestria Girls, this is the fanart of them as humans put in a Fanfiction.


End file.
